


Battle hearts heated up

by yuunaibuke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuunaibuke/pseuds/yuunaibuke
Summary: The fun times that are implied but not mentioned in my main story.You do not have to read my main story to read this.I will give a quick synopsis at the beginning so that you can get an idea for each one.Also I identify as asexual but my friends swear if I didn't I would be a polygamist.Also shameless smut so please no kink shaming if you feel like they would have anymore kinks let me know.





	Battle hearts heated up

**Author's Note:**

> Iron bull/ reader (Dragon Liaison).  
They go to get firewood and become trapped in a cave by an avalanche and need to keep warm.

"Just pull your pants down a little bit." Bull said fixing his pants. I looked at what he was packing.

"Fine but close your eyes so that I can get comfortable." I said blushing making sure his eye was closed. I pulled one leg completely out and sat on his lap.

"So have you done this before?" Bull asked helping me get situated. I blushed even brighter.

"No I have not. I still have my maidenhead." I said scooting forward slightly.

"Well this will make you slightly uncomfortable but I will need to stretch you out. I will need to use my fingers in order to do so. May I open my eyes so I can see what I'm doing?" He said calmly.

"No I don't want you looking at my body." I said.

"Then how am I supposed to get you prepared so that I don't hurt you. How about this you tie some mostly opaque material over my eyes so I can't see you entirely but I can see enough to prepare you." He said rubbing my stomach. I nodded and reached for some ring velvet that I had with me and tied it around his eyes.

"There now can we continue." I said looking away.

"Absolutely can you move my hand to where your maidenhood is." He said. I gently grabbed his much larger hand and lead it to just above my maidenhood. He pressed in on my womb. He started to grumble into my neck as he pressed his head into my collarbone.

"What are you doing?" I asked self conscious that he is touching skin to skin.

"Mhhm enjoying the feeling of your soft skin before I push my finger in. This will probably be my one chance to do so." He said grunting in my ear. I shivered when he began to push his finger in. It was quite thick and rough feeling.

"Careful I'm quite sensitive." I whispered.

He stroked the inside of me. I arched at the feeling not ever having felt this sensation. He started pressing his lips to my neck. I thought nothing of it assuming this was normal. He bite down gently on my neck and using his other hand to grab mine and brought it to his parts.

"What am I touching?" I asked gently gripping what I can.

"You are gripping my cock. It feels heavenly with you touching it and me touching you at the same time. Oh I'm gonna add another finger to begin really stretching you out." He said grunting and groaning. He slowly added another finger once they were fully seated in I was being stretched before he began moving them.

I slowly raised my hand as he pushed back in while spreading his fingers. I put my thumb at the top and he shuddered. I pulled my thumb away and put it back towards the base.

"Oh I wish I could eat you out. I think you would taste heavenly. I'm going to add a third finger." He told me grunting directly next to my ear. I let out a noise that I never made before. He smirked and pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Um so what are we doing now." I asked slightly embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Well I'm going to prepare my cock. You are going to come forward some more let some of those delicious juices lube up my cock before I push in. As I push in and I fell that resistance of your pussy against my cock and I push right through it as I make you mine and mine only not ever letting you experience another male giving you pleasure." He said super huskily in my ear never letting up as he begins to line up my maidenhood with his cock as he called it.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked quite worried. He whispered in my ear soothing comforts and began to push into my maidenhead and was stopped by resistance.

"This will but as soon as it passes you will fill amazing." He said he pulled back slightly and drove right back in as hard as he can breaking through my maidenhead. I began whimpering in pain he was whispering words of encouragement and adoration into my ear as I almost started crying from the pain I was in.

It took several minutes then I shifted and the most amazing tingle ever shot up my spine. Bull had to stop himself from going in hard. I grabbed his shoulders lifted myself to the very tip and slammed back on his thick length knocking the wind out of myself. He grabbed my hips quite hard and began to gently thrust into me. I was thrusting back to meet his thrusts.

"I can't describe how I'm feeling but it feels like something is pushing out." I said looking down realizing that his cock is making a little bump pop of my stomach.

"Oh this feels incredible. Ugh I have no words. You are impossible to compare to. I will never feel like this again. Let me kiss you please. I need to express how I feel right now. I can't ever recreate this feeling." Bull was spouting off so much while trying to kiss me.

"Listen I maybe doing this but kissing is a no unless you want a dagger somewhere it shouldn't be." I said pushing against his hips when I was feeling close.

"Whatever listen I'm gonna start saying some random shit so ignore it." Bull said slamming in a little harder.

"Whatever just hurry up I feel something coming." I said grinding against him.

"Oh yeah take it. Take my seed as you cum. Oh I'm filling you up." He said while speeding up to the point my hips felt like they were bruising with his pace. He did one final deep hard slam he was pushing even deeper to the point I felt a slight pop. He was shaking even more than I was. It was so intense that we couldn't separate for a moment.

"Oh I hit your womb and got stuck. Oh this is the best." Bull said slowly things started going down. He slowly eased out something followed right behind its exit.

"Ok now we need to dress before help comes." I said pulling my pant leg back on.


End file.
